Monster Hunter EX: Full Monster List
New monsters by class Lynians Vixenian, Charrelian, Herbivores Aspid, Iguanos, Hypsilophi, Fish Idiacanthus, Esoxiluscius Fanged Beasts/Pelegus Wilolu,Ebony Wilolu, Blazing Wilolu, Devourer Wilolu, Wendigore, Flamehemoth, Wereverine, White Wereverine, Blooded Wereverine, Platinum Rajang, Hyenaard, Alpha Hyenaard, Ebony Hyenaard, Wargora, Chiropteraz, Acerodos, Onychu, Gorhino, Manisodon , Bird Wyverns Veeprey, Harpy, Terroravis, Veedrome, Buzzarbile, Flying Wyverns Rathalos-Sin, Alduisiose, Xenoros, Mesozoic Seregios, Cantios, Neopterons Gorgomite, Kuwagore, Batsurah, Mosurah, Draconura, Ash Hopper, Carboniferous Seltas, Carboniferous Seltas Queen, Mosurah Leo, Staphyline, Artic Staphyline, Volcanic Staphyline, Fulgolantern, Temnocerans Necrorak, Eyewig, Eurptyridis, Queen Necrorak, Piscivine Wyverns Cretaceous Plesioth, Ceolocarta, Snake Wyverns Basiliskus, Ophiophagobra, Serpis Agalas, Congeelectris Amphibians Bulette, Devonian Zamtrios, Fanged Wyverns Sabrebeast, Chucabra, Zin Ru, Brute Wyvern Gojiran, Clamereus, Abelion, Spinonyx, Jurassic Deviljho, Primal Brachydios, Obsidian Deviljho, Snowy Clamereus, Black Clamereus, Volt Dinovaldo, Bataaranno, Floralians Floraalaga, Uranium Floraalaga, Scythra, Thorneria, Grand Thorneria, Myriacerans Serpix, Magma Serpix, Centipedra, Frost Centipedra, Millispore, Terramaw, Leviathans None yet.... Carapaceons Ebirakia, Birgulartaur, Lindwyrms Scalera, Abberation Dragons Gyaosak, Irisiose, Necrodia Elder Dragons Dark Teostra, Paladin Teostra, Jetorius, Royal Blue Jetorius, Phantom Gore Magala, Blood Gore Magala, Jenovark, Volconous, Dreamora, Insanitas, Mephisto Miralis, Stellar Fatalis, Dream Jhen Mohran, ??? Amphithere, Mutori / Haukmutori, Shimouris,Clokwark, Ballistak, Mechataur, Infinity Weapon, Gollumawl, Appoc-Iblis, Variants of Fan Made Monsters Ravenous Wilolu, Fanon Variants of Canon Monsters Rabid Tigrex, Returning Monsters by class Lynians Felyne, Melynx, Uruki, Shakalaka, King Shakalaka, Herbivores Aptonoth, Apceros, Rhenoplos, Slagtoth, Kelbi, Popo, Anteka, Epioth, Burukku, Erupe, Mufa, Rimosetosu, Mosswine Fanged Beasts Bullfango, Bulldrome, Kecha wacha, Ash Kecha Wacha, Conga, Congalala, Emerald Congalala, Gold Congalala, Arzuros, Lagombi, Volvidon, Rajang, Furious Rajang, Caeserber, Yellow Caeserber, Zombified Caeserber, Gamuto, Blango, Blangonga, Copper Blangonga Fanged Wyverns Zinogre, Stygian Zinogre Bird Wyverns Jaggi, Jaggia, Baggi, Wroggi, Velociprey, Genprey, Ioprey, Giaprey, Gargwa, Great Jaggi, Great Baggi, Great Wroggi, Velocidrome, Iodrome, Gendrome, Giadrome, Qurupeco, Crimson Qurupeco, Yian Kut-Ku, Blue Yian Kut-Ku, Yian Garuga, Gypceros, Purple Gypceros, Hypnocatrice, Vivid Hypnocatrice, Banshee Hypnocatrice, Chramine, Frozen Chramine, Maccau, Great Maccau, Farunokku, Forokururu, Hororohoruru, Scarred Yian Garuga, Brute Wyverns Barroth, Jade Barroth, Uragaan, Steel Uragan, Brachydios, Raging Brachydios, Deviljho, Savage Deviljho, Duramboros, Rust Duramboros, Abiorugu, Giaorugu, Dinovaldo, Gasurabazura, Flying Wyverns Rathian, Pink Rathian, Gold Rathian, Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Silver Rathalos, Zerureusu, Khezu, Red Khezu, Giggi, Gigginox, Baleful Gigginox, Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, Molten Tigrex, Nargacuga , Green Nargacuga, Lucent Nargacuga, Basarios, Ruby Basarios, Gravios, Black Gravios, Seregios, Monoblos, White Monoblos, Diablos, Black Diablos, Espinas, Dirty Espinas, Mother Pearl Espinas, Ignitus Diablos, Pariapuria, Crystal Basarios, Cynder Rathian, Volteer Tigrex, Poborubarumu, Gureadomosu, Meraginasu, Hyujikiki, Gurenzeburu, Raizekusu, Akantor, Ukanlos, Leviathans Ludroth, Uroktor, Royal Ludroth, Purple Ludroth, Agnaktor, Glacial Agnaktor, Lagiacrus, Ivory Lagiacrus, Abyssal Lagiacrus, Gobul, Nibelsnarf, Baruragaru, Kuarusepusu, Tamamitsune, Piscine wyverns Cephalos, Delex, Cephadrome, Plesioth, Green Plesioth, Snake Wyverns Remobra, Najarala, Tidal Najarala Amphibians Tetsucabra, Beserk Tetsucabra, Zamite, Zamtrios, Tigerstripe Zamtrios Fish Fish Neopterons Altaroth, Bnahabra, Konchu, Seltas, Desert Seltas, Seltas Queen, Desert Seltas Queen, Vespoid, Queen Vespoid Carapaceons Hermitaur, Diamyo Hermitaur, Plum Daimyo Hermitaur, Ceanataur, Shogun Ceanataur, Terra Shogun Ceanataur Temnocerans Kusubami, Nerscylla, Shrouded Nerscylla, Akura Vahimu, Akura Jebia, Baelidae, Terror Baelidae, ??? Estrellian, Dark Estrellian, Duremiudira, Elder dragons Gore Magala, Shagaru Magala, Chaotic Gore Magala, Ceadus, Goldbeard Ceadus, Alatreon, Dire miralis, Kushala Daora, Rusted Kushala Daora, Gogmazios, Teostra, Lunastra, Chameleos, Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis, White Fatalis, Dah'ren Mohran, Jhen Mohran, Hallowed Jhen Mohran, Amatsumagatsuchi, Kirin, Oroshi Kirin, Dalamadur, Shah Dalamadur, Black Flame Fatalis, Flaming Crimson Fatalis , Demonic Crimson Fatalis, Tartaronis, Yama Tsukami, Yama Kurai, Shantien, Garuba Daora, Harudomerugu, Rukiodiora, Rebidiora, Reclassifications *Gore Magala is reclassified as an elder dragon. *Akura Vashimu, Baelidae and their subspecies are reclassified as Temnocerans Non-huntable monsters *Mosurah and Mosurah Larva are not able to be hunted, although the latter is protected by the hunter and becomes the former, which becomes the first companion monster aside from felyne comrades that the hunter gets. *The Same goes for Mosurah Leo. Notes *Constantly being updated. *If you have any suggestions for monsters, please say so. *The List will contain monsters from Generations 1,2,3,4, Frontier, Online, and more. *This list does not list the monsters added via expansion packs. Back Category:Monster lists Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57